Ninja Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Ninja Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Discipline Increases range and attack speed. ($300) 2/x/x - Shurikens Shurikens can pop 4 bloons each. ($350) 3/x/x - Throw Special training allows the Ninja to throw two shurikens at once. It's harder than you'd think. ($1,000) 4/x/x - Bloonjitsu The ancient art of Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja to throw five shurikens at once! ($3,000) 5/x/x - Ninja Improves upon Bloonjitsu in every possible way, with faster attacks, double damage, more pierce, more shurikens, and a larger range. ($36,000) x/1/x - Distraction Some Bloons will become distracted and move backwards. ($350) x/2/x - Counter-Espionage All attacks strip Camo and Regrowth from Bloons that they hit. ($500) x/3/x - Tactics Exponentially increases attack speed of all nearby Ninja Monkey's by 8% - more Shinobis mean more attack speed. Can stack on up to 20 Ninjas. ($900) x/4/x - Sabotage Further training increases Shinobi buffs and distracts Bloons more often. Ability: All Bloons on screen move at half speed for 15 seconds. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. (25% uptime) ($6,000) x/5/x - Saboteur Distraction has an 8% greater chance of happening, all attacks remove Fortified from non-MOAB-class bloons, and the attack speed bonus from Shinobi Tactics is now 15%. The ability lasts for 20 seconds, removes 25% health from MOAB-class bloons that spawn during it, and has the cooldown reduced to 33.3 seconds. ($21,000) x/x/1 - Shuriken Shurikens will seek out and pop bloons automatically. ($250) x/x/2 - Caltrops Throws out spiked caltrops onto the track nearby. ($400) x/x/3 - Bomb Throws a flash bomb that deals 2 layers of damage and stuns multiple bloons. ($2,500) x/x/4 - Bomb Throws powerful timed charges at MOAB-class bloons that detonate - either after 3 seconds or the bloon has 400 or less health - and deal 400 damage. ($4,000) x/x/5 - Bomber One monkey MOAB demolition machine. Shurikens and caltrops explode in a manner identical to a 1/0/0 'Bomb Shooter, flash bombs deal more damage and can briefly stun MOAB-class bloons, and sticky bombs are thrown faster, have a shorter cooldown, briefly stun MOAB-class bloons on impact, and deal 5x damage. ($40,000) Statistics Damage * 1 (Shuriken, Caltrop, up to Bloonjitsu, Bloon Sabotage, and/or Master Bomber) * 1.18 (Shuriken, Caltrop, if upgraded to or affected by Grand Saboteur) * 2 (Shuriken, Caltrop, if upgraded to Grandmaster Ninja) * 2.36 (Shuriken, Caltrop, if Grandmaster Ninja is affected by Grand Saboteur) Pierce * 2 (Shuriken, up to Ninja Discipline, Counter-Espionage, and/or Master Bomber) Attack Speed Range Projectile Type Projectile Count Ability Dialogue Bloon Sabotage - "Hmph..." Grand Saboteur - "Heh, good luck recovering..." Differences from BTD6 * Double Shot price increased * Bloonjitsu price increased * Grandmaster Ninja buffed, price increased * Bloon Sabotage buffed, price increased * Grand Saboteur buffed, price decreased * Flash Bomb buffed, price decreased * Sticky Bomb price decreased * Master Bomber buffed Crosspathing Benefits * 1/0/2 throws Caltrops faster * 2/0/2 increases pierce of Caltrops to 6 * 5/0/2 increases pierce of Caltrops to 9, increases damage by 1, throws Caltrops faster, and gives them lead popping power * 0/2/2's Caltrops remove Camo from bloons * 1/0/3 throws Flash Bombs faster * 2/0/3 doubles pierce of Flash Bombs * 4/0/3 throws two Flash Bombs at a time * 5/0/3 gives Flash Bombs x1.5 pierce and x2 damage Trivia * The caption of the image is a reference to John Cena. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers